Memories
by Acacia R
Summary: A Very very very late Happy Birthday fic for Hana-kun.. It's my first too!


**A/N:** My first fic.. Happy Birthday Hana-kun!throws confetti and sorry too I am very late and this fic in not that good, but uh.. 

**Disclaimers:** Why repeat the repeated? I don't own Slam Dunk

* * *

**Memories**

Sunray blazed through Kanagawa signaling the birth of a new day, and a whole new month. The sound of soft wind fluttering through the trees was combined with the melodious chirping of birds creating an euphonic melody which gave its blessing to every single open-windowed building; houses and apartments, jails and churches. During its long travel, it seeped into a small dinning room where a man was having his breakfast. It was so calm there that the melody sounded like the churchs bells ringing in a deserted country in which the hands of war had destroyed every house, but had never touched the church for it feared the wrath of god. 

Somehow, the situation was similar for that guy. His mind was flying back in time deserting his body to unconscious acts like absent-mindedly using ketchup as ink while writing **_1/4 the tensais birthday_** in his beloved plate which was in the shape of a kitsunes face. What he wrote was exactly what he was thinking of-his previous birthday. 

Ironically, they held both the most joyful and anguished moments he ever had in his whole life. And currently his mind is in an earlier time where he was just a KG redheaded kid holding a small birthday party in his house with no one other than his parents ,but the happiness it gave him was maybe more than the happiness of a filthy millionaire. 

Smiling momentarily he spilled some ketchup on the table then wrote some more words **_tensais first birthday with the gundam)_**, while his mind flashed for him some birthdays with a happy loud-mouthed boy in each scene. He was grinning in them all not caring that he had no friends at that time span. His parents were enough, until a certain birthday. 

He had found his faithful friends at his 9th birthday in an entertainment city. A fact that gave his birthday blesses and a lot of troublesome tricks. It was on his second birthday with his gundam when he realized his April Fool's birthday was not going to be peaceful anymore. He had to force himself to have some patience every birthday for if he didnt do that, he would have killed his friends a long time ago not only caused them to have severe headaches. But even though he hated those tricks, he knew deep down inside him that they were only their way of giving him a unique gift which said Take Life Easy. 

Remembering all those good time gave his a heart a light feeling. He grinned unconsciously and drew a big happy face, but his mind didnt allow him to have that much happiness. It went forward in time and lingered at his blue-colored 12th birthday. A birthday which was meant to be forgotten. His heart begged to skip it but his mind had another idea. It flashed images of a red-haired guy clenching his dads coffin and weeping calmly, his silent tears causing pain to every person in the funeral. 

That memory made the real Hanamichi want to whimper, too. The mere thought of it made him anguished. He loved his father dearly, and losing him was hard, but thanks god he still had his mother by his side or he would have died from grief. 

Seeing his owner really sad, his heart decided to force his mind to turn into another time span. Reluctantly it began flashing various birthdays with goofy guys trying to let their birthday boy happy by stupid tricks and surprise parties. Hanamichi was acting as if he was happy and angry at those times so they wont notice his sadness. But this birthday will be different. He will forget his sadness. He will be really happy, because now he believes that there is heaven and that his father is up there watching over him ,and wanting him to be forever happy, and because now he has someone who broke his 51th rejections record. Someone who will never dump him. Someone who loves him dearly. 

Smiling, he took the ketchup bottle and wrote a full capital sentence **_I LOVE YOU GUNDAM.. I LOVE YOU FATHER.. I LOVE YOU MOM.. I LOVE YOU..  _**Suddenly a soft wind tickled his red hair stopping him from writing and giving him a message from his father which he didn't understand, and never can. It said: _"I love you, too. Happy birthday son."_

**_End_**

**A/N:** Can anyone guess who's the someone.. ? 


End file.
